narutoshinobicrossroadsfandomcom-20200214-history
Clans
'Clans' This page serves as a list of the current clans that NSC-RP recognizes and allows within the role-play. This list is open to be forever changing as it will be adding and possibly removing created custom clans. Custom clans will be added once shown and approved by the admins. Other Canon Clans not mentioned here can also be requested to be added here. Aburame Clan The Aburame clan (油女一族, Aburame Ichizoku) is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure. At birth, members of this clan are offered to a special breed of insects such as kikaichū as a nest, residing just under their host's skin. These insects will then live in symbiosis with their host from that point on. Because of this, its members are characterized by their use of insects as weapons. Akimichi Clan The Akimichi clan (秋道一族, Akimichi Ichizoku) is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure. Their techniques allow them to increase their body size up to gargantuan proportion amongst others impressive feats. Fūma Clan The Fūma clan (風魔一族, Fūma Ichizoku) is a renowned ninja clan. They are well-known as an aggressive clan and fight using their characteristic giant Fūma Shuriken; a large, four-bladed weapon said to possess pre-eminent sharpness. Hatake Clan The Hatake Clan is a well-known clan within Konoha, a group of respectable people who prefer the lives of their friends over than anything. Loyal, like wolves to their kin, the Hatake are a most reliable people who seem to pull through any given obstacle in their path. Haruno Clan The Haruno Clan is another one of Konoha's shinobi clans, though nothing in particular interesting seems to be there of them such is a kekkei genkai, they prove to be a rather courageous and hearty group of individuals. Hyūga Clan The Hyūga clan (日向一族, Hyūga Ichizoku) is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure. All members born into this clan possess the Byakugan, a kekkei genkai that gives those extended fields of vision and the ability to see through solid objects and even the chakra circulatory system, amongst other things, and expel chakra from any of the tenketsu in their body. Hōzuki Clan The Hōzuki clan (鬼灯一族, Hōzuki Ichizoku) is a group of ninja that originated from Kirigakure with the ability to turn their bodies into liquefied form. The members of this clan possess the ability to turn their bodies into liquid form using the Hydrification Technique. This ability however seems to require that they stay hydrated at all times and as such at least two known members are known to carry water bottles around with them. Iburi Clan The Iburi clan (イブリ一族, Iburi Ichizoku) was a reclusive clan that lived underground in the Land of Fire. They had the ability to become smoke at will and still physically interact. However, this ability was imperfect, causing them to occasionally transform unintentionally. In their smoke form, they were vulnerable to wind as it caused them to disperse permanently and die. Recently, there have been some reports of Shinobi children that managed to keep their smoke-form even in the wind. Inuzuka Clan The Inuzuka clan (犬塚一族, Inuzuka Ichizoku) or Inuzuka family (犬塚家, Inuzuka-ke) is a family of shinobi in Konohagakure known for their use of ninken as fighting companions and are easily identified by the distinctive red fang markings on their cheeks. Jugo Clan This clan is an unknown family, which originated from an unknown area. The members of this clan possess the innate ability to absorb natural energy (自然エネルギー, shizen enerugī) from their surroundings due to their special bodies. As a result of this unique capability and constitution, clan members can undergo various drastic physical alterations. However, the adverse effects of this energy result in sudden and uncontrollable surges of power, causing them to sporadically go berserk. Kagetsu Clan The Kagetsu Clan hail from Motoyoshi Village within the Land of Fire. They were originally ordinary herb-sellers that, though poor, lived happy lives filled with laughter. When they discovered that the herbs growing in the surrounding mountainside were valuable, the clan became rich. They also became serious and laughter disappeared from their lives. Kaguya Clan The Kaguya clan (かぐや一族, Kaguya Ichizoku) is a now extinct clan, known for their savage battle tactics and archaic values. Select few, namely Kimimaro, possessed the kekkei genkai Shikotsumyaku; this ability was so powerful that even the war-loving Kaguya clan feared it. Kamizuru Clan The Kamizuru clan (上水流一族, Kamizuru Ichizoku) is a clan of bee users from Iwagakure who were once very well known. Kedōin Clan The Kedōin clan (祁答院一族, Kedōin Ichizoku) is a small clan; its members have the ability to copy someone's appearance, so well that it can't be exposed by ninken. However, they cannot copy techniques and other abilities. After a few days, the clan member who used the technique returns to normal. Kurama Clan The Kurama clan (鞍馬一族, Kurama Ichizoku) is a clan of extremely skilled genjutsu users. This talent in genjutsu is due to the kekkei genkai that the clan possesses. However, once every few generations, a member of the clan will be born with such enormous skill in genjutsu that their illusions causes the brain to make anything that happens to the victim within the genjutsu physically real, allowing the clan member to potentially kill their opponents with genjutsu. Nara Clan The Nara clan (奈良一族, Nara Ichizoku) or Nara family (奈良家, Nara-ke) is known for their intelligence, ninjutsu that entails the manipulation of shadows, and tending of deer such as Rikumaru, which graze in a large area of the Nara clan forest. Rinha Clan The Rinha clan (Rinha Ichizoku) was a clan with specialists of medical ninjutsu, the clan also possessed a Kekkei Genkai which enabled them to absorb chakra from people and create perfect copies of them. They are capable of absorbing chakra by direct physical contact or from a distance... Ryū Clan The Ryū clan (龍一族, Ryū Ichizoku) Once a powerful clan of Dragon Guardians entrusted with keeping the powerful Dragon Blade, the Ryū clan was blessed by the power of the five Genryū, who together fertilized the land belonging to the clan around Mount Koryū. However, due to their clan's history as Dragon Guardians, all members of the clan were bound to the Genryū, signified by small horns on their heads, pointed ears, and, in some cases, facial markings. Because of their appearances, others recognized them immediately as those who had the power of the Genryū on their side, and persecuted them out of fear of the Genryū, exiling the clan and nearly driving them to extinction some time before the First Shinobi World War. Sarutobi Clan The Sarutobi clan (猿飛一族, Sarutobi Ichizoku) is an influential clan from Konohagakure. It has produced several notable members who have held positions of high authority, such as Hokage, and membership in the Twelve Guardian Ninja. All known members have also been observed devotees of the Will of Fire. Senju Clan The Senju clan (千手一族, Senju Ichizoku) was a group of shinobi that were the strongest, feared and most respected clan above all other clans in the ninja world during the war-torn era before the founding of the hidden villages. Together with their rivals — and distant relatives through a common ancestor — the Uchiha clan, they are responsible for founding the first hidden village named Konohagakure and making the village into what it is today. Shimura Clan The Shimura clan (志村一族, Shimura Ichizoku) is a shinobi clan from Konohagakure. After Konohagakure's formation following the Warring States Period, the Shimura were amongst the first set of clans to ally themselves with the Senju and Uchiha-founded village, alongside the Sarutobi clan. Shirogane Clan The Shirogane clan (白銀一族, Shirogane Ichizoku) was the puppet clan from the Land of Wind, The Shirogane were said to be comprised of ninja with meagre skill compared to the other existing shinobi clans. However, they were highly proficient in the puppet-making arts, as it was their apparent inferiority that led to them developing the Puppet Walkers. These Puppet Walkers are superior to normal puppets in general since they can operate without a nearby puppeteer as they can be manipulated from a distance, and are capable of getting up after receiving multiple hits from the opposition. Shiroi Clan The Shiroi clan (しろい一族, Shiroi Ichizoku) is one of the relatively newer clans in the area. Starting in Ikotsugakure, its members seem to have developed a ninjutsu art around the manipulation a light. Members can use light at will almost and bend it to their will. More experienced members can even bend the individual colors that make up our natural light. Its almost like an adaptation of the Nara Clan but on the other end of the spectrum. Tenro Clan The Tenro clan (天狼一族, Tenro Ichizoku) is a clan of shinobi that hail from Yumegakure, The Tenro clan ninja fighting style revolves mainly around the use of taijutsu and some use of ninja tools. Some members have been shown to use a combat based transformation technique, allowing them to take on a wolf-like creature that enhances their strength and speed, which emphasizes their main focus of taijutsu and close combat. Some members of the clan also used unconventional weaponry in the form of large dual-wielded drills, capable of swiftly boring through the earth, thus surprising the opponent, alongside using them as thrusting weapons when battling above ground. Like the Inuzuka clan of Konohagakure, the Tenro clan makes use of canines in combat by using wolves with a pair of large bladed weapons strapped to their back. The canines use their blades by rearing up onto their hind legs and jump at their targets and spinning around. Uchiha Clan The Uchiha clan (うちは一族, Uchiha Ichizoku) was one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure, and was also reputed to be the village's most powerful clan, producing shinobi that were exceptionally talented and battle-oriented. *Any Uchiha with the Sharingan/MS/EMS can only have two natures and no advanced natures. *Only exception to the advanced nature rule as he or she can take the Blaze release. Uzumaki Clan The Uzumaki clan (うずまき一族, Uzumaki Ichizoku) was a prominent clan in Uzushiogakure. Members of this clan were very knowledgeable in the art of fūinjutsu, and were both respected, and feared worldwide because of their prodigious skill. Though noted to be crude in their methods, this however, eventually led to the destruction of Uzushiogakure and the rest of the Land of Whirlpools during the era of Shinobi World Wars, as other nations had begun to see the village as too great a threat to go unchecked. Yamanaka Clan The Yamanaka clan (山中一族, Yamanaka Ichizoku) is a family of ninja found in Konohagakure. They specialize in mind related techniques, and they own and run a flower shop in the village. The members of this clan specialize in mind-centered techniques which make them experts at intelligence gathering and espionage. Yota Clan This clan was a family that had the ability to manipulate weather, they were a travelling clan, and sold the weather for their trades. Yotsuki Clan The Yotsuki clan (夜月一族, Yotsuki Ichizoku) is a clan from Kumogakure. According to the member, the Yotsuki will never sell out their comrades showing their tough will when the village or a comrade is at stake. Yuki Clan The Yuki clan (雪一族, Yuki Ichizoku) lived in the Land of Water, members of this clan have been known to wield the Kekkei Genkai of Ice Release which makes tempered ice that is hard to shatter or break. *